elliotgoestoschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms.Person
Ms. Person is the handicapped Chemistry teacher at Elliot's school. She has a broken voice box and is forced to use text-to-speech to communicate with her students. In the "Field Trips" episode, she was shot in the head by the Postal Dude. At first she was presumed dead until she started typing on her keyboard again telling the class to get going after the Principal's announcement. Personality Ms. Person is actually quite calm at nature and always manages to stay cool even after being provoked by Brandon constantly. She barely interacts with the other teachers since no one likes being near her. Relationships * Brandon - Ms. Person is constantly provoked by Brandon, from him laughing at her in the pilot episode to pushing her into a road in "Mondays". Brandon ignores Ms. Person's orders constantly and does not pay attention in her chemistry class. * Elliot - It is unknown what Ms. Person thinks of Elliot because she never interacts with him during the series, but he seems to not pay attention in her class, instead playing Grand Theft Auto IV on the class computers. * Francis - She called Francis a "gay biker" in "Field Trips", so she may not like him, but this may have been Mr. Higglesworth in disguise. * Jimbo - It's unknown what she thinks of Jimbo, because she never interacts with him during the series, but Jimbo seems to like Ms. Person * Mr. Cool - It is unknown what she thinks of Mr. Cool, though she may hate him because in "Elliot Goes Camping", she said "Mr. Man, can you gain the urge to shut the fuck up and give me more marshmallows?" * Mr. Higglesworth - She doesn't seem to reciprocate rude behavior coming from Mr. Higglesworth, ranging from mocking her when she repeated his line of "You heard your fag-jew principal, now get going!", but she did warn Elliot and the others about him guarding the exits of the pep rally in the second episode. * Principal - It is unclear whether she truly bears distaste for the principal, or if she was only repeating one of Mr. Higglesworth's catchphrases. Appearance Miss. Person wears an off white turtle neck sweater and brown jeans with her hair clipped up at the back of her head. Her eye pupils are always focused onto her nose which explains while Brandon called her Miss. Derpson in one episode. She is always seen sitting in a wheelchair, talking through a text-to-speech program as she is handicapped. Trivia * Ms. Person uses the model of Judith Mossman from Half-Life 2. * She is handicapped because she always has a blank expression, always sits in a wheelchair, speaks with an electronic voice, and her head always leans to the side. * In "Field Trips," when she "substitutes" for Mr. Higglesworth, she takes attendance with a "modified" attendance list that at first, we think was modified by Mr. Higglesworth, but after calling Brandon "Hulk Penis," we start to wonder if Brandon was the one who doctored the list. * Ms. Person also appears in Antoine Delak's Gorgeous Freeman Source Filmmaker series. * Along with Mr. Higglesworth, they both call the principal a "fag jew." Category:Teacher Category:Character Category:Worker